crawlfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero
"One day, I saw a man walking the long forgotten halls, made of flesh that must be broken." -Spooky Narrator from a Crawl Trailer The hero is the main aspect of the game. He or she controls which rooms the players enter and when to fight a boss. The hero is the only one that can purchase items at the store. Killing and becoming the hero is the main objective for the ghosts. The hero's goals are to not die, progress through the dungeon floors, reach level 10, and then defeat a final boss to escape (and win). Appearance The hero is a armor-wearing human male with brown hair and white eyes. The armor changes colors from blue, red, yellow, and green depending on which player number they are. For example if player 1 was the current hero he would be wearing blue colored armor. The hero also wields a weapon; a rusted short sword by default, but worshipping/mocking certain deities can alter the hero's starting weapon (or permanently assign it). Abilities The hero's basic abilities grant him the use of a sword with which to stab enemies, and the ability to dodge roll out the way of incoming attacks. You can buy different weapons and powers at the store. The weapons range from clubs to bows to swords to staffs while abilities range from toxic sludge to things like an improved dodge. The hero can also level up, either increasing their health or speed. They also have the ability to fight a final boss once they reach level 10 in an attempt to escape the dungeon. The hero also has three main stats, Vitality, Strength, and Agility. Each of these stats can be decreased as far down as 0 (labeled as "Minimum" in-game) or as high as 20 (labeled as "Maximum" in-game) using potions that can be bought at the shop. Vitality The hero's maximum health is indicated by how much Vitality he has. Every time the hero levels up, he gains a point in vitality, which increases his maximum health. After level 10, the hero gains 25 gold as opposed to an additional vitality point. Strength The amount of damage the hero does per hit is tied to how much Strength he has. The higher the strength, the more damage he does. This also applies to all magic weapons, including Staffs. Unlike Vitality, this stat does not increase upon every level-up. Agility The speed at which the hero moves and strikes correlates with his Agility. As the hero's agility increases, the speed of their movements and attacks increases. Unlike Vitality, this stat does not increase upon every level-up. = Becoming the Hero The game revolves around ghost player taking turns becoming the hero by dealing the final blow, either by traps or monsters. Upon dying as the hero, you will become a ghost. There is also an animation which plays upon becoming the hero, as bolts and flashes of light will appear on the screen. When a ghost becomes the Hero, all hazards he spawned disappear. Except when the slime is possessed by another ghost, in which case it continues to be controlled and can damage the new hero. If the ghost leaves that slime, it instantly disappears. Strategy When playing as the hero, it is critical that you make sure to collect exp dropped from monsters to level up, in order to become more powerful and a harder foe. Try to dodge projectiles and other attacks and hazards on screen in order to maximize your time as hero. When fighting a melee monster, attempt to keep safe distance and fight them with a weapon, using range weapons if you can and dodge when necessary. Attempt to corner ranged monsters and kill them off quickly, so they aren't a problem when fighting other monsters. Use gold to buy weapons and abilities in the shop, but make sure to balance your character well enough. When fighting the hero as a ghost, use traps when available, and try to score as many hits as you can. Evaluate your trap's abilities wisely. When possessing a monster, use the creatures abilities to your fullest and attempt to give the hero the final blow. If you're a melee monster, try to corner him and then pound him to death. As a ranged monster, however, try to avoid the hero and wear his health down, and avoid being cornered. Trivia Alan write some trivia here. no